


Hesitance - Crown Prince Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Confidante Jun, Confidante The8, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Crown Prince Dino, Dancing Lessons, King Woozi, M/M, Mystery, Performance Team Bonding, Secrets, Suspicions, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Welcome!” Soonyoung said.Chan returned his attention to the man.“I am reluctant to teach you. But you pestered me so...”Chan shrugged.“...so here we are!”“Great. Let me get a sword.” Chan said.He looked around. No swords were in sight.“No swords.” Soonyoung said lightly.“EH?!?!”CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:Crown Prince Dino has finally convinced Royal Consort Kwon to teach him a coveted sword dance. This takes place after he is privy to the power of the technique but unaware that Royal Consort Kwon, under the guise of Assassin Hoshi has killed before using the very same technique.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Hesitance - Crown Prince Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNN  
> I liked yapping last fic with the people who comment so do join them uwu :'''')  
> Imma let you continue and rant later.

Chan walked into the courtyard gingerly. After a long struggle of getting Royal Consort Kwon to pass down his knowledge to him, he was here for his first lesson.

He had cold feet. Especially with the grins the men of this place had when they had accepted his proposal. 

“Ah! Crown Prince Lee!” Junhui said.

Chan looked up. Jun was standing on the doorstep. His hair loose but with braids lightly woven. His clothes also seemed rather regal. A light and rather exotic blue threaded with pure white. Maybe he was staring too much because it seemed to come closer.

“Hello?”

Chan jumped. No wonder it was coming close. Jun had approached him.

“You want to come in? Soonyoung-ah and Myungho-yah will be right in. They are changing.”

Jun’s tone was open and calming it melted Chan’s nervous expression. 

Chan nodded taking a confident step forward.

“Why do you guys wear these clothes by the way?”

Jun gave a small huff. “It’s tradition. But don’t worry. You don’t have to wear it if you want. It’s just that we get used to wearing these every time.”

“Every time you...what?”

Jun’s eyes shifted a little. “Different occasions. On those times we overturn the robe to black.”

Chan smelt something fishy. But avoided saying anything. He had to wait some time if they would tell them anything.

“So when will I get my robes?”

“Make your own.” Jun said flatly.

“I have to sew?!?!?!”

Jun shrugged. “It is a fabric that will define you, your priorities and your commitment to the art. It is not mere clothing. Think of it as a uniform. Emphasising a discipline.”

Chan was impressed. He had never thought that clothing would have such a profound meaning. That contemplation continued to the courtyard in the centre of the quarters.

Chan was enchanted. The courtyard was what anyone would classify as a hidden heaven. It was a large pool bordered by a small pathway. It was glistening and shimmering in water that threatened to overflow into the pathway for one. Some leaves and petals were sprinkled on the water to give a fresh fragrance and scented breeze. It was appealing to all senses.

There was a pedestal in the centre made of marble. With a small railing. Chan itched to wade into the pool’s atmosphere and sit.

“Prince!” Soonyoung’s voice came.

Chan turned to the right side entrance to the pool. And had a sense of familiarity. The same grand robe and brocade inner robes. The same makeup and jewelry as he had seen the first time he had seen that dance. Soonyoung, had again stunned him with beauty. Objectively. 

He bowed, remembering he had yet to greet his teacher on the first day.

“Good boy.” A smiling voice said from the side.

The man they had called Myungho was smiling at him gently. When had he joined Jun? The man, although lithe and limber wore less flowing robes than that of his comrades. This man’s robes were made of a thick leather. More his style actually.

“Welcome!” Soonyoung said.

Chan returned his attention to the man. 

“I am reluctant to teach you. But you pestered me so...”

Chan shrugged. 

“...so here we are!”

“Great. Let me get a sword.” Chan said.

He looked around. No swords were in sight. 

“No swords.” Soonyoung said lightly.

“EH?!?!”

Jun smirked.

“Starting today, for another three weeks are theory classes.”

Chan was almost on his way out at this statement.

“I didn’t-”

“-This is my tradition Crown Prince.” Soonyoung’s tone took a deadly turn.

The tone was unlike anything he had heard. It ran goosebumps on his back and he could feel his hairs stand on end. That voice had killed.

“You convinced me of intent.” Soonyoung’s firm voice. “Would you like to go back on your words?”

Chan nodded vigorously. Not just out of fear, but out of grit. He would prove his worth here. Somewhere, he wanted to be treated like an adult. Bear his own consequences. Not be coddled. And when being coddled, he felt that this man would take him seriously. If anything untoward happened, he would receive the consequences directly.

A smile came on Chan’s face.  _ Finally _

“Good” Soonyoung’s voice came.

Chan turned back to the right side of the pool and all of a sudden the man wasn’t there. He was on the pedestal in the centre of the pool. Calm. Collected.

_ How did he get there? _

“So, how was your day?”

Chan started a little. Gone was the growling replaced by a light tone. How was this man capable of both?

“Um...I visited court.”

Soonyoung seemed interested.

“Oh? What were they debating?”

Chan shrugged. Then he remembered that Hoshi was from the West. And these people from the West too! Maybe they knew something.

“Hoshi.” He said.

They all stiffened. Chan filed it for later. Clearly they knew of him. Perhaps even knew him. But it wouldn’t do to push them.

“So when do I get swords?”

“When you are done with these.” Myungho said, sitting near him. 

Chan looked at the man’s hands. They were curled around ropes. 

“Rope?”

“Yes.” Jun confirmed.

“Can I ask why?” Chan tried.

Jun smiled. “They are basically weight training. If you can move fluidly with these, you can move with anything.”

Chan felt the thick ropes. Coarse and definitely abrasive.

“Makes sense.” He begrudgingly returned.

“So...how did you start learning?”

Soonyoung seemed to be reluctant all of a sudden.

“He wasn’t allowed to go outside much.” Jun said. “So he had a lot of time to learn this art.”

“From your mother?” Chan confirmed.

“Yes. Although she also didn’t want me to learn. Just like your case actually. “ Soonyoung gave him a teasing smirk.

“Why wouldn’t she want you to learn?” 

Chan thought the idea deranged. Which mother would want their child not to carry down their legacy. This was the same man who had given him a huge lecture of how you should never not learn your tradition.

But his thoughts stopped where the bitter smile on Soonyoung’s face started.

“Because this art is like wax wings.”

Chan waited for him to continue.

“They will give you freedom. Power. Unlike anything you have ever imagined. Empower you to take flight. But if you go too high, you fall too low. Are you willing to take the risk?”

Chan suddenly felt an intense scrutiny from all the three men in the pristine courtyard.

“Is there a choice?”

They grinned.

“Well, after coming this far, I don’t suppose there is. Welcome.”

Chan nodded back vigorously.

_ They have secrets. They are threatening. They are brash. But they know something. Something that is beautiful and powerful at the same time. For that, I will go through anything they throw at me. _

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Crown Prince Lee Chan, Dino~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!  
> I don't like this piece very much but I just wanted to describe the courtyard and start the classes for Dino. Performance Team needs to be together and its not up to me to break them apart uwu. I know its not to my level but it is self indulgent T_T
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Do you think DINO KNOWS ABOUT HOSHI IN THE PRESENT?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
